


Endings And New Beginnings

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, I promise, M/M, Thiam, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam wants to break up with Theo because he thinks he isn't happy anymore.But he also doesn't want to hurt Theo's feelings so he plans the perfect last date.Their favourite restaurant and after that a walk on the beach so he can break it up in privacy.But the later it gets, the more Liam realizes how much he loves Theo and what he loves about him. So when they reach the end of their walk, how will he decide?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	Endings And New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSophie2x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/gifts).



> For Sophie because she inspired this with her birthday gift. 💙

Every time he looks at the clock, the lump in Liam's throat gets bigger. 

  
There is only one hour left until he has to go and pick up Theo. His boyfriend of three years.  
They are going out on a date, Liam carefully picked a good restaurant, one that serves Theo's favourite meal. 

  
He is wearing his favourite pair of slacks and a nice shirt, even polished his shoes.  
But his carefully chosen outfit and gelled hair are only a facade because at the end of the evening, Liam will lead them to the beach, for a walk. And there, with no one else around, he plans to break up with Theo. 

  
He almost tears up thinking about it but it has to be for the best. An end with tears is better then tears with no end in sight. Lately it seems like Theo isn't happy anymore. He takes longer to text back, cancelled a few dates already and some nights he doesn’t even want sex but simply cuddles! Everything feels muted and like something is missing.

  
Liam loves him, he really does but he can't stand aside and watch Theo settle with him in a boring relationship, if he isn't happy and so he planned this evening to craft one last, perfect memory before he breaks his own heart.

Another glance at the clock.

It's time.

~♤~

  
Theo smiles at the Waiter when the guy brings their menus, he always is friendly to service workers, says “there are so many shitty people out there, so if I'm nice to them, it makes up for that a bit. Plus they wont spit in my food.".

Liam always loved that he is so empathetic. 

A hand touching his brings Liam back to reality, Theo is now smiling at him.  
“I got so excited when you texted me about this date that I could barely concentrate on work today”, he chuckles fondly, “it’s been a while since we did something nice like this..”, he trails off before asking: “Anyway, how was your day, Li?”

  
_How was my day? Horrible, because I am about to do the worst thing I will ever have to._  
“Busy, I planned all this, remember?”

Theo laughs, “and you did an amazing job with it! This restaurant is so beautiful – they even have Mushroom Risotto, my favourite!”  
“That's why I picked the place", Liam squeezes their still joined hands and barely swallows around the ever growing lump in his throat when Theo's smile gets even brighter.

The food arrives and it looks amazing but Liam could have also eaten plain potatoes and wouldn't have noticed, so distracting is his date.

  
Theo always looks good, one of the thing that amazed Liam when they first got together, no matter if just woken up, after an intense workout or even laying in bed with the flu, Theo always manages to look adorable and hot at the same time. Now if he actually _tries_ , actually making an effort, then he glows and Liam, even though he is not unhappy with his own looks, feels like staring into the sun.

“Is everything alright?”, Theo asks when they reach the dessert, “I mean, I love this, just being comfortable in silence with you. I like that I don't have to be _on_ for you all the time, but it is not like you to be this quiet.”

Liam forces smile on his lips, “don't worry about it, I just had to think of something. So, tell me", he quickly switches the topic, “what do you think about a nice walk on the beach?”  
The look on Theo's face changes, his eyes turning dark and he almost purrs, “you want to be alone with me, Mr. Dunbar?”

  
There it is, the spark that Liam missed so much and he thinks _what is one more adventure gonna hurt?_

~♤~

Liam's heart is almost beating out of his chest when he leans back in the small strand hut they found, Theo giggles beside him before cuddling closer. They didn't even bother to put their clothes back on and without the heat of the moment the fresh night air makes him shiver.  
“This was just what I needed tonight", Theo sighs, contently laying his head on Liam's stomach while his fingers play with their curly hairs further up on his chest. There is a moment of silence before he speaks again.

  
“Liam, I think I owe you an apology... lately I've been so caught up in work that we never seemed to find time for fun things like this or even a real conversation anymore.”

  
He sits up and his eyes are shimmering with regret in the moonlight. “But I promise, once I got this promotion, I am gonna be home more often and we can go on dates every week!”, his fingers are inching up to Liam's face and he leans down again, this time to press a soft kiss onto Liam's lips.

  
“I really missed you", Theo whispers, “I missed this, the excitement and just being with you. And I love you, Li.”

Liam can't believe what he is hearing. _Theo loves me? For real?_  
What comes out of his mouth instead is: “You are getting a promotion?”

  
Theo laughs, “I am giving this grand speech about my feelings and _that_ is the part you focus on?”

That is it. Tears are starting to well up in Liam's eyes and soon they are flowing down is cheeks. He hurriedly sits up, grabbing his shirt to pull over his head and disguise the sob that is forcing it's way outside.

  
Startled from the movement, Theo asks, “What is happening? Wait, Baby, are you crying?”  
The lump is big enough to stop any words from getting out so Liam just sits there, wearing a shirt and boxer and he cries. Theo quickly pulls on a shirt too, then he inches closer, “hey...”, he wraps his arms around his boyfriend, slowly rubbing his shaking back, “Liam, you are scaring me, why are you so upset?”

  
Liam presses himself into the comforting warmth, desperately trying to calm down. He swallows again before croaking out: “You love me.”

  
“Yeah, yeah I do. We've been together for a long time and I've known for a while that you are it for me, I just didn't know how to bring it up. But why does that upset you? You don't have to say it back, you know that right?”  
Shaking his head, Liam pulls back a little, “no, no. I am not crying because of what you said. I just can't believe how stupid I've been.”  
“What do you mean?”, obvious confusion plays on Theo's face, “I don't understand, Liam.”

“I love you Theo. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life”, Liam starts, hesitates and then continues, “I just didn't think you felt the same way. The last few months just didn't feel the same, more detached... more cold.”  
“Now I know that times like this are normal when you are in a long term relationship”, he quickly adds when Theo opens his mouth, “I know that you were just working hard and that I over-thought everything.”

Theo stays silent for a moment, simply holding on to Liam. “I can't believe how close I came to losing you”, he whispers.

  
A wet laugh escapes Liam's throat, “and I actually love cuddles", he confesses, snuggling even closer. “Four years and you think I didn't know that?”, Theo teases but he tightens his hold and then, after a while of listening to the waves crashing on the beach and their laboured breathing as the only sounds, their two hearts finally beat as one again.


End file.
